The story of the king
by XxRed PhoenixX
Summary: AU following some of the movies events give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first try writing a fanfiction about (Aragorn X Eowyn) hope you like it "Sorry for my English I'm trying to avoid errors "**

Chapter 1 prologue

The sun shone in Edoras and the warmth spread joy in the hearts of the people of the city

A 9 years old girl standing alone in front of the Golden Hall, looking out, over the fields feeling uneasy and a bit nervous. She had another dream about her father for the fourth time, her mother won't tell her much about him, many people here tell her how much she resembles her father the hero the king

Whenever his friends miss him they come to Edoras just to look at her, the girl had a long dark hair and gray eyes. Really smart for her age, but still a major troublemaker and always get herself in series trouble too one time she walked out of the city with her friend alone and they lost the way back only to be saved by Legolas He is an Elf of the Woodland Realm the king best friend and one of nine members of the Fellowship of the Ring. Along with the king Legolas promised her he will always be there if she needs him. And that's her reason for standing here really early in the morning waiting for him to arrive.

"Coina sweetheart what are you doing here its cold get inside "woman called from behind

she turned and said "Mom please I want to wait for uncle Legolas he promised me" the woman walked outside and bend over to kiss her daughter in the forehead and played with her hair tenderly.

The sound of a horse cut the moment.

**Really short sorry I'll write longer chapters later please review thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_She heard the sound of a horse and left her mother came down the stairs quickly feeling very happy and she stood waiting for him at the end of the stairs__,__ Moments later he finally came the one she was waiting for Legolas while he greets people in his way up "Uncle Legolas" she screamed and ran to him__,__ He opened his arms happily and hugged her strongly then carry her to the top " I really missed you oh how are you doing sweetheart? Still making mommy angry? "He asked cheerfully_

"_No! I'm good girl and you know that "she said and hit his shoulder playfully__._

_When they almost reached the golden hall Coina whispered softly in his ears "I had another dream about father" she felt his heart accelerating "Really ….. Let's go to your room and tell me everything alright."_

"_Good morning Legolas welcome back" Eowyn said happily he put her down gently and headed toward her mother kisses her hand gently and said "Good morning my lady? How are you today?"_

"_Ah I'm fine thank you my lord "she said_

"_I hope you don't mind me spending some time with sweet Coina"__ he said and placed his hand on her little head "Oh no don't talk like that you're welcome anytime. "She said and walked inside_

"_Let's go uncle to my room now" Coina said took his hand _

_**Later in Coina's room**_

_Both of them were sitting on the bed the Room is small and cozy with a window overlooking the farms the Walls are decorated brown and a bit gold color _

"_So tell me Coina is it the same dream?"Legolas asked nervously _

"_Ah no It's completely different and really scary "she said and lay on her back "I saw that I was alone in a strange place look like a dark cave I walked slowly I was really scared and then I heard it _

A voice his voice calling me "Coina over here, Coina over here" then I followed his voice I took many turns in that place until I reached a black door at that moment I was really happy finally after all these years I will meet my father finally slowly opening the door and what I saw … ah "She stopped and start sobbing loudly Legolas took her in his arms trying to calm her touching her shoulder gently and she stayed in his lap for moments crying "I'm sorry uncle I just I had to cry to feel better "she said in a quivering voice Legolas wiped her tears with his hands "It's alright … can you tell me what did you see? "He asked her softly "I …. I ….. Saw a giant eye on fire Oh I mean the eye is fire or I ….. Don't know how to describe it … then I heard father screaming "Save me" and I felt heat spread in my body …. It was really scary I wake up crying" she said and then she looked at Legolas straight in the eye "Uncle please tell me what happened to my father? Please?

Is he really dead ? like some people say" ….

"Oh honey I think it's better to talk to your mother first"

**Review please thank you . no need to be harsh if there are mistakes **


	3. Chapter 3

**watch this very nice video made by my friend for this story " watch?v=Twac2Z_8OBM" or go to her channel " xXLeiaxFiennesXx·"**

**Chapter 3"pain part 1"**

_The fresh glow of dawn lighting an aura on her pale face, she did not feel the joy that had often come when staring at the early morning sky._

_If anything, she felt dread. The days were gone when she felt the warm embrace of someone close to her, and the time was over when she had someone at her side to help. Her short, ragged breath drew gasps of the faintly cold, crisp air. Death was like a lily, and there is nothing here for her. _

"_Thedoen the king he is like a lifeless body doesn't recognize friends from foes__"_

"_Theodred the king son killed in the battle of the Fords of Isen.__"_

"_Éomer__ her brother was forcibly ejected from the city because of__ Gríma that witless worm. "You're alone, who know what you've spoken to the darkness in a bitter watches of the night when all your life seems to shrink the walls of your bower closing in__"__ his voice echoed in her ears. She still feel his cold fingers digging in her skin. _

_Her lungs ached from lack of oxygen. Her mind raced along with her heart slamming against her rib cage. She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath._

_How the hell the blessing life here had has been dragged into this .Without moving her head she looked into the fields and spotted three horse riders coming._

_She clasped her hands in front of her face as she decide not to look and just go to her room.._

_Aragorn Rnger of the North the heir of Isildur,Gandalf the gray who sent back as Gandalf the White, and returned to life on the mountain. lord of eagles, carried him to Lorien , where he was healed of his injuries and re-clothed in white. has arrived to Rohan along with Legolas an Elf of the Woodland Realm and Gimli the dwarf .  
_

_"Be careful what you say don't hope for a welcome here" Gandalf said._

_Aragorn noticed a girl in white standing and looking down at them while they made their way up to the golden hall_

_the city so silent and smells like death Each cold step brought another moan from the dust coated stone stairs beneath him. Perhaps it wished to speak of all that it had witnessed, or to tell him he didn't belong and should leave.._

**_I work hard on this so I appreciate the reviews thank you _**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Read and Review thank you "**

Chapter 4 "Pain part 2"

"Gandalf welcome it's been a while" Eowyn said "Oh hello Eowyn glad you still remember me "the others get down from their horses and greeted her one by one "I'm Aragorn son of Arathorn" he said the minute his hand touched hers she felt electric spread from her hand to her chest to her stomach by the look in his eyes he felt it too, and when they continued to the door Eowyn still staring at him wondering what the hell just happened.

The golden doors opened and they were met by three guards

"I cannot allow you before theoden king so armed Gandalf Greyhame by order of Grima Wormtongue" one of them spoke Gandalf was silent for a seconds

Then he nod at Aragorn and the others to obey, Slowly Aragorn unbuckled his belt and himself set his sword upright against the wall. 'Here I set it,' he said,

Legolas gave his bow and Gimli hesitate he didn't want gave his axe, but Gandalf looked at him "Gmili come on".

"Ah alright" he said and gave his axe to the guards, "Your staff" the guard spoke  
"Oh ah you would not part an old man from his walking stick"

They entered inside it seemed dark and warm after the clear air upon the hill. The hall was long and wide and filled with shadows and half lights; mighty pillars upheld its lofty roof.

There was a dais with three steps; and in the middle of the dais was a great gilded chair. Upon it sat a man so bent with age that he seemed almost a dwarf; but his white hair was long and thick and fell in great braids from beneath a thin golden circle set upon his brow

"My Lord Gandalf the gray is coming …. He is not welcome" Grima whispered in his ear

While they walked forward the guards gathered around them

"Theoden son of Thengel" Gandalf called while the others fight the guards

+"Too long have you sat in the shadows ….. I will release you from the spell" he closed his eyes and opened his hand right in front of the king.

Saurman Evil laugh echoed in the hall "You have no power here Gandalf the gray"

Then suddenly Gandalf changed. Casting his tattered cloak aside, he stood up and leaned no longer on his staff; and he spoke in a clear cold voice "I will drown you saruman as the poison drown from a wound" in that moment Eowyn came hearing her uncle moan in pain she was about to ran to him, but Aragorn grabbed her hands fast "Wait" he said.

"If I go Theoden dies" Saurman said and Gandalf hit him again "Didn't kill me and you will not kill him" Theoden was about to scream and attack Gandalf, but he was fast he hit him with a spell one last time, Saurman completely lost control. Eowyn ran to her uncle side help him to stand up "I know your face ... Eowyn"Theoden whispered.

Later that morning Eowyn sitting on the stone alone outside the golden hall feeling really anxious one problem solved her uncle finally return to normal , but the open war is upon them they will leave to helm's deep soon "What are you doing here alone my lady?"she turned and saw Aragorn standing at the door "Nothing it's just whenever I'm troubled I come here to clear my mind" Aragorn walked and sat next to her "feel like sharing?"he asked

* * *

"Mom ... What's wrong? "Coina asked Eowyn who is sitting on the chair sobbing loudly "Nothing sweetheart it's just ... will memories "Eowyn said while she wiped her tears "Lady Eowyn I need to talk to you now alone"Legolas said nervously "What! no way you're not kicking me out again I'm tired of not knowing anything "Coina screamed at him "Coina behave honey it's not polite to scream at your uncle "

"Mom I don't care punish me later or for the rest of my life I just had to know what the hell happened to my father I have the right to know tell me everything about him please mother I'm begging you there is a hope that he might still be alive "Coina said in a teary voice "What?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about I will send someone to bring Gandlaf and Gimli"

"No no I don't want you to give me false hope again please I suffered enough "

"Again what do you mean mom?"Coina asked "this happens before Our Friend Frodo found something we all thought we're finally going to find him,but ... we were just ..."Eowyn said ...

"What happened to you Eowyn where is the Eowyn I know who is deeply in love and never give up on him no matter what"Legolas said


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you tommyginger for the review Yes I love to do that lool**

Chapter 5 "Saurman "

_The Rain finally stopped Strong wind shaking the trees in this dark forest just looking at it brings chill in your spine_

_This forest is located in the middle of nowhere really far from Rohan and Gondor people need to travel for a whole two months just to reach it_

_No one dared to enter the forest and a lot of men who have decided to enter their bodies thrown out of the woods dead in the most brutal way their limbs cut off their eyes no longer there and ever since then the travelers never ever go the way leading to that forest_

_This large forest surrounded by a wall of stones in the middle of the forest there is a large house consisting of a terrifying black stones. Rumors spread about who lives in this house and what there is in the forest_

_Some of them said the remnants of Sauron army living in this place and kill all who dare enter their area_

_And others said Sauron live here_

_Some said its new terrifying creatures live here never seen before few surviving travelers said they noticed a large figure cloaked in white singing in weird language they don't recognize, stands with him A hooded man cloaked in black they don't think he is human he moves so fast and his fighting abilities are unbelievable maybe he is an Elf or some kind of human Uruk-hai. He attacks anyone dare to touch the man cloaked in white he is like his bodyguard. The owner of this place is none other than Saurman the white wizard lives with him a few Orcs and Uruk-hai. With other survivors from mordor battle some of them are humans the first day of every month few chosen human and Orcs leave to hunt for food that will last the whole month_

_Today few humans sitting close to the river near the house resting from work Saurman gave them the rest of the day to rest for more hard work tomorrow one of them noticed the hooded man sitting at the rooftop his legs hanging loosely _

"_Beranhere look it's that annoying man sitting there again he never quit this habit ha" man said in a mocking voice_

"_Huh tell me about it Beranmód one of these nights when I go up there I heard him singing something in elvish language "Beranhere said _

"_Really tell me what did he say?"_ _Beranmód asked, Beranhere pulled himself to a sitting position _

"_Will something like: Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar"_

_Beranmód looked really confused "hmmm where did I hear that before"_

"_Hey Losers get up Saurman wants you all inside now" an ugly Uruk-hai. Screamed at them _

_Everyone gathered in the hall the walls are black decorated with red scary snakes at the end of the hall there is big gold chair decorated with some creepy unrecognizable thing with a wings Saurman sitting on it. The hooded man came and stood in front of Saruman "I did what you have asked me I have located the source of the power, but the Elfs are guarding the place there is too many of them "the man said in cold silky voice Saurman laugh loudly at him with a move of his stick the man cried in pain falling down in his knee he was shaking moaning and begging him to stop "How many times did I tell you to bow to me first and then when I give you permission to speak you speak get that you dirty slave" Saurman said angrily and kicked him really hard in the hip three of Orcs come closer and dragged him a side from Saurman ._

"_Did you hear that we finally found the power that will help us revive our lord the king of darkness ….Sauron and we will have revenge on everyone " at that moment everyone in the hall cheered._

_In one of the rooms in that house two warriors brought the hooded man and lay him on the bed gently _

"_Bring some water hurry I'll remove his hood "one of them said _

"_Poor man Saurman enjoy torturing him ha" the other said. suddenly the man start shaking wildly both his hands closed tightly weird sounds coming from his mouth _

_"Oh here we go again grab his legs hurry" _

**_So what do you think so far please review tell me your thoughts thank you:) I'm not going to update for a while :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you "TheEverythingGirl368 & tommyginger & Dulinneth Elennaur " for your reviews **

Chapter 6 "Memories and Regrets 1"

It was a cold windy night, as. Eowyn sat on the chair in her chamber her daughter on her lap facing her she was playing with her dark brown hair tenderly and touching her rosy cheeks "ah I have a beautiful daughter "she said softly "Mom, do you love me?"Coina whispered sadly feeling her heart beats faster than usual her breaths slow really slow it's like she is losing herself and suffocating from the deep emotions taking control of her. Eowyn looked at her she felt how troubled her daughter is and her heart broke she felt like crying "Honey of course I love you I'll give up the whole world for you" Coina placed her head on her mother shoulder hugging her tenderly "You know mom I still remember father holding me whispering

Softly "Coina daddy loves you and will always love you sweetheart be good be brave make me proud" I still remember his warm smile and the way he holds me even though I was young than, but I still remember very clearly "she said in teary voice looked at her mother "I really miss him mom and I can't take anymore the pain is too much" Eowyn kissed her forehead and wiped her tears then moved her hands to her chin making her look up at her "Look at you oh you look a lot like him the nose the eyes the hair color ,I miss him too honey every night I won't sleep until my pillow get wet , but we have to be strong for him we will see him again I'm sure , I know he won't forgive us if we looked like hell in his welcoming party so no more crying alright?" Eowyn said sadly "I can't believe it mom so you're going to work with the others I thought you don't want false hope again" Coina said "Ah I was wrong I should never ever give up even if the situations are Against me"

Coina moved her hand and touched her mother cheek "tell me a story about you and dad please learning more about him make me feel happy"

Eowyn carried her daughter to the bed and lay her gently under the blanket she laid next to her

"Let me tell you first about the trip to helm's deep," I was helping Gimli on his horse"….

The sun was about to set the atmosphere cold fresh air and beautiful mountains view, but the atmosphere did not paint a delight on the faces of the tired people of the city all of them terrified of the next war

The sound of crying children can be heard from time to time ….

"It's true, you don't see many dwarf women."Gimli's voice echoed

"And In fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance… that they are often mistaken for a dwarf men "

Eowyn looked at him not quite understanding what he means "it's the beards" Aragorn said while moves his hand to his chin

Gimli continue talking "this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women." at that moment Eowyn trying hard not to laugh "and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground " she just couldn't contain herself and let out a loud laugh suddenly the horse ran fast and Gimli fall on his face

Eowyn ran to him to help him stand up "It's alright, nobody panic "he said while she's helping him and dusting off him she noticed Aragorn watching her smiling.

"So Gmili was a really fun man isn't he?"Coina asked "Yeah he was the most pleasant dwarf ever unlike now I really like him he makes me laugh even if I was really depressed also he was a close friend to your father"

"Anyway when we stopped to have a rest and spend the night there I decide to cook some food and take it to your father I saw Gimli coming my way so I asked him if he want to eat with me , but he declined "

Eowyn came closer to him feeling her heart beat faster with every step she take "I made some stew it isn't much, but it's hot. "She said and gave him the food with a spoon "Thank you" he said softly

"My uncle told me a strange thing he said that you rode to war with thengel, my grandfather, but he must be mistaken." she said Aragorn looked at her for seconds "king theoden has a good memory he was only a small child at the time." Eowyn was a bit surprised she sat down slowly "then you must be at least sixty "Aragorn couldn't help, but to smile at her confusion "Seventy! You cannot be eighty!"

He stayed silent for seconds asking himself should I tell her or not, but he finally said "Eighty seven."

Eowyn looked at him in shock and stood up "You are one of the dunedain.a descendant of numenor, blessed with a long life, it was said that your race had passed into legend." she said in a surprised voice

"There are few of us left. Tell me who taught you to use sword I saw you in the gold hall before we left you have a real skill "he said softly Eowyn sighed and sat next to him

Looking down at her hands she said "Women of this country learned long ago, those without swords can still die upon them, I fear neither death nor pain"

"What do you fear my lady?" Aragorn asked she looked at him straight in the eyes "A cage, to stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." she said and then looked down at her hands again

Aragorn touched her shoulder "You're daughter of kings ... a shield maiden of Rohan" then he moved his hand from her shoulder and touched her cheek making her look up at him "I do not think that would be your fate" he whispered then he stood up and walked away from her, she watched him leave having a really weird feeling in her heart.

**Review please :) I wanted to write some (mother X daughter) time I tried to show the bond between Eowyn and her daughter I worked hard in this so ... tell me your thoughts honestly thank you for reading :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 "Memories and Regrets part 2" the nightmare**

In a calm night and the sound of the wind everyone asleep except the guards around the tents

Eowyn shivered and moaned badly inside her small tent ...

"You're mine, you're mine forever" Grima voice echoed she felt terrified looking around her the tent is empty she decide to leave fast and go to her uncle when she tried to stand up

"You're alone."Grima said again At that moment she felt panic take over her she covered both her ears " Go away."she screamed feeling the hot tears in her cheek she stood up fast and walked out of the tent to find herself in the golden hall and Grima setting at the chair "No , no "she said in a trembling voice "You're alone, who know what you've spoken to the darkness in a bitter watches of the night when all your life seems to shrink the walls of your bower closing in about you a hutch to trammel some wild thing in"he said and stood up start walking toward her the look in his eyes sent chill down her spine she backed away slowly "You...stay away from me"

"You're mine, no one here to save you"Grima said loudly and jumped at her so fast making here scream, but he was too strong she couldn't free herself from his strong hands at that moment she felt him touching her in a certain place fear took over her "No, no let me go please"she said in a teary voice her heart feel like about to explode and his touches continue then he pull her dress a bit up she screamed "No." suddenly she heard a voice "My Lady wake up, wake up "

Aragorn was walking between tents quietly he couldn't sleep for some reason so he decide to take a walk and smoke a little thinking about what happened recently Saurman army coming Theoden is alone in this war he know Saurman will not be easy and gather a three thousand

he really had a bad feeling about all of this suddenly crying voice cut his thoughts he listened trying to locate it and another sudden loud cry girl yelling"No, no let me go please"

he ran around trying to find the source he stood up at highland looking everywhere Eowyn's tent caught his attention shadow shaking wildly he felt panic rash in his veins "Oh no" he ran toward the tent sword ready "Lady Eowyn, Lady Eowyn"He called, but no answer "Alright here we go" he took deep breath and get inside fast ready to fight the, but tent is empty Eowyn in the middle shaking and crying he throw the sword a side and ran to her he hold her strongly close to his chest "Lady Eowyn wake up"but she was fighting his grip "My Lady wake up, wake up"he yelled Eowyn finally opened her eyes breathing heavily feeling very weak and cold "It's only a dream relax"he said softly she turned to look at him straight in the eyes for a seconds "I can't...

I ... take this anymore it's eating me alive"she said in a teary voice and wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing on his shoulder he moved his hands in her back gently up and down

"Calm down , It's alright , talk to me , what's bothering you this much? What happened? "he said .

She backed away a little from him while she wiped her tears "Are you sure you want hear I ... Don't ... want bother you in the middle of the night."

"Then why did I ask? I heard you crying I found you shaking wildy in the middle? come on? What happened to you? "he said

she let go of his hands stood up and walked away from him feeling nervous and confused

asking herself "should I open up to him or just thank him for his concern about me ... no .. No I

don't want him to think of me as some kind of weak woman no bad idea"she put her hands on her head she felt his hand on her shoulder "If you don't want talk it's alright "he said and walk out of the tent "No ... wait "she said he stopped and turned to look at her, but she hesitate again

"Ah can I trust you To never tell anyone about this?"she whispered .

Aragorn get inside and touched her shoulders "No matter what happened here will stay here I'll never tell a soul, your secret's safe with me and will always be safe"

with that answer she felt comfortable enough to talk "Ah alright , Let's go outside I really need a fresh air"she said then both walked outside until they reached highland "Sit down my Lady"Aragorn said Eowyn took a deep breath and sat next to him "It's all started when my uncle get sick and possessed ... Of course you know Grima wormtongue! that heartless snake ... ah"

she felt herself suffocating from the pain just remembering make her want cry her eyes out until no more tears left and blood spread from her eyes. Aragorn squeeze her hand in supporting comforting way "That snake kept watching me , every move , everything I say ... I ...

He abused me emotionally a lot of times ... even in front of my uncle ... saying things

like 'I can't wait to have you under me , you will be mine ,you will be my slave day and night '

many nights he tried to break into my room I wasn't safe in my own home ... I was completely alone ... I ... He played with my mind ... to .. To the point ... I ... Was afraid to fall a sleep ... I ... I still have nightmares ... about him .. I can't forget what he did to me "she said and start sobbing loudly covering her face with her hands .

"Oh ... I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this alone"he said softly and took her into his arms she cried on his shoulder for minutes and when she finally stopped pulling away from him

"Feeling better?"Aragorn asked with a warm smile

she wiped her tears and looked at him "Much better , thank you so much for listening"

"No problem, you better go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us"he said

"You're right ... goodnight"Eowyn Said .

Later in the morning ...

Everyone is preparing to leave King theoden send Legolas with two soldiers to watch the road ahead of them in case of emergency, Eowyn walked out of her tent feeling calm and refreshed

gathering her things then she walked toward her uncle he looked at her and felt happy "Oh good morning sweetheart so glad to see you smile "Theoden said

"Good morning my lord , is there anything I can do for you?"she said cheerfully and bowed to him

Theoden laughed a little "Oh just walk with this horse you can ride it if you want "at that moment Aragorn and Gimli came "Good morning my lady good morning lord"Gmili said

"Good morning master dwarf"Theoden said happily "Good morning Gmili"Eowyn said

"Good morning my lord good morning Lady Eowyn"Aragorn said in she felt her heart skip a beat "good morning to you to"Eowyn said softly

"Alright let's go"Theoden said loudly ... after a while of walking Eowyn was surprised after she heard Aragorn who is walking next to her whispering things to the horse in Elvish tongue

"I have heard of the magic of Elves ... but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the north ... You speak as one of their own "Eowyn said

Aragorn sigh and said "I was raised in Rivendell ... for a time " suddenly a scream echoed scaring everyone Aragorn ran fast to where Legolas was standing Eowyn felt really anxious something is not right

and her feeling is correct Aragorn returned fast screaming "Warg! We're under attack! Get them out of here" ...

horror and chaos spread screaming women crying children "All riders to the head of the column"Theoden said loudly Eowyn ran to him feeling strongly determined she wanted to fight with him.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste."Theoden said

"I can fight" she said

"No ... You must do this , for me"hearing his word she decide to obey this time she walked toward the people and screamed "make for the lower ground,stay together "she stood waiting for all people to walk a bit in front of her at that moment she turned and saw Aragorn looking at her for a seconds then he turned and gone with the others..."Be safe" ...

**Review please tell me your thoughts thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 " Reunion with Gandalf "**

Eowyn walked out of her room with her daughter "Good morning my ladies"Legolas said

Coina ran and jump right into his arms "Good morning uncle" Legolas felt pain in his chest

From the force of her jump "Oh ... Good morning to you too ... easy now let go before you break my chest "Legolas said in a sarcastic voice "Oh sorry" she said and let go, then Legolas fast tickled her stomach making her laugh loudly falling on her knees "Please ... stop" she said "Ha this is what you get for making me sleep alone in your room you little devil" he continued holding her and tickling "I'm sorry ... stop ... enough " she finally freed her self from him breathing heavily "I'll accept your apology if you gave me a kiss right here"Legolas said pointing at his right cheek Coina stood up and walked to him leaning in slowly kissing him in the cheek Legolas took her again into his arms " I accept your apology my little lady"Legolas said cheerfully " oh ... you two so adorable "Eowyn said happily

Legolas pushed Coina aside gentlyand stood up feeling little anxious "Lady Eowyn Gandalf is coming today soon to discuss latest discovery ... " he paused for seconds looking at the ground Eowyn felt her heart beating strongly "What! ... tell me Legolas you're scaring me "

Legolas look up at her hope clearly in his eyes "Someone has a very interesting story about a hooded man" After hearing his words Eowyn stopped breathing for seconds her face turned a bit red her knees getting weak Coina noticed the look on her mother eyes she stood up fast walking toward her "Mom !" she said in trembling voice Eowyn slowly get down on her knee shaking and breathing fast like she is in labor Legolas sat next to her and touched her shoulder "Coina honey go bring some water to your mother hurry"Legolas said Coina nodded and ran out of the room Eowyn started sobbing "Finally ... Finally ...strong clue"she whispered in teary voice legolas squeeze her shoulder felt hot tear in his cheek "Yes ! ... our torment almost over " he started sobbing loudly and hugged her tightly "What's going on!"Coina asked while she stood at the door a cup in her hand "Eowyn pulled herself away from legolas and looked at her daughter with a big smile on her face "Someone spotted your dad honey" Legolas said the cup in Coina hand fall the water spill a bit on her shoes and all over the ground around her "Really!"she ran to Legolas and shaked his shoulders strongly "Where is he ... Tell me ... uncle ... please ... where ... where telll me ... let's go there right now ... please " Coina was seriously Hysterical crying repeating her words shaking Legolas wildly Eowyn took her daughter into her arms "Coina honey calm down please "she said in teary voice, but Coina kept crying Hysterically on her mother's chest Legolas completely shocked at her reaction decided

to leave them alone for a while until Coina calm's down he walked out of the golden hall and sat on the stone stairs watching the fields and the people after minutes he saw white rider coming he felt excited and about to cry at the same time...

Coina fall a sleep on her mother lap after minutes of crying Eowyn carried her daughter to her room slowly she opened the door and walked inside putting her gently on bed then covered her with a blanket she sighed and kissed her forehead softly then left the room .

Returning to the hall she saw Gandalf coming with Legolas "Welcome lord Gandalf so happy to see you again"she said and bowed to him Gandalf smiled at her then he embraced her moving his hand in her back gently up and down "Good to see you too my daughter, how are you feeling?"he asked Eowyn looked at him with a real pain in her eyes Gandalf took a deep a breath and turned to Legolas "call Eomer I need to talk to him too hurry"With that Legolas left the hall "Come Eowyn"Gandalf said and took her hand both of them sat down on chairs close to the door "Ah ofcourse Legolas told you about what I found out from the Elves " Eowyn nodded

Gandalf took her hand looked at her straight in the eyes "Promise me whatever I say to you, you will never tell it to your daughter?" Eowyn looked a bit confused "Why ... you ". "For the sake of her safety you know more than me how stubborn she is." Gandalf interrupted her she stayed silent for seconds thinking and remembering her daughter reaction to the news earlier"I'm tired of not knowing anything"her words echoed in her head she didn't want hide anything from her daughter anymore, but her safety at stake here "Oh I'm sorry Coina" she finally agreed .

"Alright it all begins when my Elve friend Aralon agreed to guard an enchanted place known as Bamfurlong located in the far east of the Shire.3 days travel to be there.

In the night Uruk-hai. Attacked the place and before the fight started Aralon saw a hooded man came in front of them fully equipped he is the one who is started the attack by throwing a Tri bows then he savagely attacks them he kicked the guard close to him then he grappled Aralon to the ground ,pinning him he tried to fight back he tried to break free from him , but he was too strong for him at this moment Aralon noticed something a Necklace dangling under his hood gold Necklace shaped like an eagle his wings open and his legs like he is about to catch something"

Eowyn put her hand on her mouth feeling really shocked "Aragorn!"she whispered

"Wait there is more to this than just attack, Aragorn and the other Uruk-hai were after the powerful magic of that place during the fight they tried to steal the Enchanted seal I'll explain more about this seal later when Eomer comes , they were outnumbered so they pull back " Tears ran down Eowyn cheeks she can't believe what she just heard "No way it's not true no, why would Aragorn be fighting side by side with the Enemy ha? no way your friend is mistaken I don't believe it"

Gandalf looked at her sadly he didn't want hurt her, but she have to know this there is a possibility of big war coming soon " how a complete stranger is wearing your rare Necklace?Trust me my daughter I didn't believe it either, but it's true I'm sure there is an explanation for this did you forget your daughter dreams, at least we know for sure he is alive we need to investigate more".

**Author note" I'm going to be away for 2 months don't give up on this story I will return for sure and complete it for know just leave a review tell me your thoughts so far if you have suggestion or advice :) Thank you for reading :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Will my trip Has been delayed for a few days, this is a nice chance to update**

**Chapter 9 "Memories and Regrets part 3*Don't die on me*"**

Helm's Deep loomed for people and joy filled their troubled hearts

"At last Helm's Deep"

"There it is, Helm's Deep"

"We're safe"

"Lady Eowyn we're safe" woman came closer to her, but she was walking unreadable expression in her face the woman touched her shoulder "Lady Eowyn?"she didn't answer her she was just looking blankly at Helm's Deep she slowly turned and looked at the road behind

"Lady Eowyn? What's wrong?"The woman asked again concern obvious in her voice

Eowyn looked at her "It's nothing Éohild, I'm just worried about everyone we left behind, Lets go"she said then she took her hand and continued walking...

The greet big doors opened slowly for the people to enter the place is crowded with soldiers taking care of food blankets and other supplies Eowyn start working directly she start taking food to the caves with the others .

"Mommy , Mommy" she heard child crying sitting near the cave entrance she walked toward him

"Hey little one are you lost?"she said softly and sat next to him the child looked at her "I can't find my Mommy"the child said in teary voice Eowyn carried him gently and stood up "Tell me where is the last time you saw Mommy?"she asked the child pointed outside up where the soldiers are gathering the food "Alright let's go and find her"Eowyn said while she walked outside the caves

she made her way up to join the soldiers after a while of walking "Oh my son"woman called behind them and took the child from Eowyn arms "Thank you my Lady for watching him" she said and bowed to her Eowyn smiled at her

"Oh no Problem just call me Eowyn, What's your name?"she said reached out to shake her hand

"My name is Dernwyn this is my son Déor"The woman said happily and shake her hand

"Nice to meet you Dernwyn, so .. go to the caves move it"Eowyn said

"But Aren't you coming with us Eowyn?"Dernwyn asked

"I will join you later I have to check on the food and other supplies"Eowyn said then she walked

toward bags near the water she checked them one by one there is few things missing

"Where is the rest?"she asked a man standing near her

"This is all we could save my Lady."he said she looked at the bags sadly this is not enough, but at least better than nothing "Take it to the caves"she said suddnly Hama's voice echoed "Make way for the king."she ran fast to the stairs to welcome them when she reached them something is not right only few soldiers returned with the king she looked at their faces one by one she felt fear take over slowly. Where is Aragorn? "So few. so few of you have returned"she said

Theoden get down of his horse and looked at her for seconds the look in his eyes really scared her, but she didn't want to believe it"Our people are safe ." he said and helped wounded soldiers to get down "We have paid for it, with many lives." Gimli come closer to her "My Lady" he said

she turned to him the look in his eyes the same look Theoden have at this moment she felt her heart beating way too strong sending heat in her whole body "Lord Aragorn where is he?"she asked with a complete fear of his answer after a second of silence "He fell."Gmili said in teary voice . No no Impossible no she felt herself shaking like she was alone in a dark cold room where she can hear her strong heart beat very clearly and her own shocked thoughts no he can't be dead no ... no she felt her chest very heavy from hiding a painful cry she didn't want to cry simply because she didn't want to believe it then she left Gimli fast she took her bag and rode her uncle's white horse the soldiers were shocked "Lady Eowyn what are you doing"One of them asked

"I'm going to look for him"She said and the horse ran fast out of Helm's Deep straight to the desert "Please be alive, please be alive"she whispered. after what felt like an eternity raid she finally reached the river above the river is where the wrag battle took place Earlier she get down from her horse feeling her heart beat really strongly again she walked toward the river slowly looking around, but she didn't see anything she started walking along the river feeling her Body temperature rises with each step she takes after walking for 10 minutes she spotted him Floating on the water "Aragorn!"she screamed then she swam to him fast grasped his hand and dragged him to the shore he was horribly wounded his cloths are tattered she put her hand on his neck to check his pulse "Oh "she felt relieved because she felt his pulse, but barley felt it she turned his head to the side allowing water to drain from his mouth then she turned his head to the center then Began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation as she pinched his nose breathing strongly three time into his mouth still no response from him "Come on don't die on me" she said and breathed strongly into his mouth again suddenly she felt him breath a little she moved her hand from his nose then he start coughing strongly Eowyn felt herself crying involuntarily Aragorn opened his eyes slowly breathing heavily he moved his head slightly to the left Everything is blurry he couldn't see who's sitting close to him

"Who ... Who are you?"he asked whispering slowly Eowyn let out a loud sob "I'm Eowyn I'm so happy I found you, You're alright you're safe"she said in teary voice.

"Eowyn! .. What... how?"

Eowyn wiped her tears and helped him to pull himself to a sitting position she supported his back

"Gimli told me what happened I ran back here to look for you deep down I know it you were alive I just know it"she said softly to his ear he let go of her hand and turned to face her

"What? ouch"Aragorn said loudly he felt horrible pain in his chest and left arm "wait hold still let me see I have something in my bag my help you she searched her bag took out few helpful leafs

to cure wounds then she took out a piece of clothing and stood up then she walked to the river Aragorn just watched her returning to him she sat down next to him "OK this my hurt a little so a I think it's better if you bite on this"she said then she gave him her cloak and she started healing the wound in his arm he screamed twice and moaned the pain is too much "Alright easy, easy almost done hold on" she linked the piece on his wound Aragorn touched his arm softly then he looked up at her, her eyes are shining they are really close to each other he can feel her breaths, only inches between them "Thank you"he whispered they stayed like this for a while just looking at each other it's like their eyes saying everything they can't admit to each other Aragorn moved his hand and touched her right cheek and she did the same she moved her hand and touched his hair around his ear Aragorn suddenly get back to his senses and let her go "Ah we better go back to Helm's Deep we can't waste any time"

**Author note"So what do you think?Leave review thank you tell me your thoughts"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 "The plan"**

Down behind the golden hall is where farmers lives there is one nice small house where there is a beautiful farm in a backyard with chickens and wheat planted on long distance it's the only farm that have a wheat. Whoever sees this house will not believe it belongs to the commander of the armies Eomer and His wife Léofwyn.

Léofwyn is beautiful brunette hard worker farmer she and Eowyn have a nice relationship

they are like sisters she is the one who stayed by her side In moments her water broke and she always come to the golden hall to comfort her when Aragorn Disappeared she get together with Eomer after Sauron defeated they don't have any children they tried they searched for help, but no use. many times Léofwyn told him to get married to someone else, but he refuses "I chose you

I love you and I can't imagine my life with someone else so what if we don't have any children it's our fate and I accept it"his words to her.

In their home they have a system one day she feed the chickens and clean while Eomer deal with the farm work the next day they switch their chores. whenever he leaves with the other soldiers for battles and other missions Eowyn and her daughter stays with her until he returns.

This morning is Léofwyn turn to feed the chickens.

She sighed and took a basket of grain and then went out to the farm, the sound of the door stopped her "Honey, I'm busy now can you open the door?," she said out loud

Eomer was in the kitchen drinking "Ok"he put down the cup and walked out of the Kitchen to the door "Who is it?" he asked "It's Legolas"

"Hmm I wonder why is he here at this time"Eomer thought then he opened the door to him

"Legolas welcome come in"he said cheerfully

"No I don't have time can you please come with me to the golden hall Gandalf want to talk to you right now"Legolas said by the way he said it Eomer felt the Elf is really troubled something happened "Legolas! What's wrong? is this about my sister? is she ok? Did something happened to her daughter?"he asked anxiously

"No. no they're fine it's something else come with me Gandalf will explain everything"

Eomer sighed "Wait I'll tell my wife then I'll come with you"he said then he walk away from him

Legolas waited for minutes then he finally returned fully dressed "Let's go" he closed the door behind him they walked in a eerie silence Eomer decide to ask "Is this about her husband?Aragorn"

"Yeah"Legolas said

"So, what about him is he alive for sure now?"he asked, Legolas didn't answer and just continued walking until they reached the golden hall he opened the door slowly and walked inside with him, they saw Eowyn sitting at the chair next to Gandalf trying very hard to hide her tears the minute she saw him "Oh brother"she said in trembling voice while she stood up and ran to him with an open arms " Sister what's wrong?"he hugged her tightly

"Welcome Eomer how are you? How's your wife?"Gandalf said "We're fine thank you"Eomer said and pushed his sister a side gently "What's going on?" Gandalf took deep breath "All of you sit down , now"he said loudly all of them obeyed and sat at the same table

"Thank you now listen to me, the Uruk-hais will attack Bamfurlong again I'm sure they have their eyes on the seal.". "Why?"Eomer interrupt "will you let me finish, this seal is really powerful only wizards can control it power if they used it correctly the seal will revive the dead

my theory there is a strong wizard leading them and sending them to steal things for whatever he is planning to do and for some reason Aragorn is working with them"

"Say what!"Eomer screamed Eowyn touched his shoulders "sit brother"she whispered

"Calm down Eomer"Legolas said

"I just find out that my sister's husband is working with the enemy and you want me to stay calm I swear if he didn't have a baby with my sister I'm going to choke him to death he was fooling us from the very beginning ha. " he said loudly

"Oh will you watch your temper seriously he didn't lie to anyone something happened I'm sure, Any way

I have a plan that will help us find answers to all our questions I want you to gather two thousand of your men let them prepare to leave really soon"Gandalf said

"So basically your idea is to fight and defend Bamfurlong" ."And arrested some of them for questioning"Gandalf interpreted

"While an army of Elves follow the others secretly"Legolas said

"Exactly"Gandalf said

"I don't get it?"Eowyn said Gandalf smiled at her "Will I hope Captain Eomer understood "

"Alright I'm going with you in this war brother Whether you like or not"Eowyn said

Eomer turned and looked at her strangely "Really! What about your daughter honey! Did you forget her she is already lost her father what will happened to her if you didn't return in one piece

sister?"he said

"Look your wife could watch her for a while right? I'm not planning to die I will never ever let anyone touch a hair from my head, I'm going to bring her father back I'm really dying to see him again and more importantly do you have any idea how painful it's to hear her every night asking about him "Mama where is daddy? Mama why he didn't return from his trip? I Really miss him mom, I still remember him very clearly mom" the crying the dreams how she begs me to tell her"ah ... If I 'm lucky he will be with them again or at least I will find out where is he exactly"Eowyn said Eomer felt her pain and looked down to the ground feeling really bad for both of them.

"Ah alright what do you say Eomer?"Gandalf asked

Eomer moved his head and looked up at him

"For my sister sake count me in"he said Eowyn felt so happy at the moment she hugged tightly again "Thank you so much brother I know it I know you won't disappoint me, but How will persuade men to fight?" she said

"Ah sis don't worry about it".

"Alright than let's start preparing people, Legolas you better go to your people and talk to them about this"Gandalf said loudly both Eomer and Legolas stood up and walked out of the hall

"Mama"Coina called she turned and saw her standing near the pillar

"Coina honey did you sleep well? Come say hi to uncle Gandalf"she asked her softly, but Coina looked really troubled she start walking toward them slowly "No I didn't sleep well I had a really terrifying dream again.".

"Oh" Gandalf said and he walked toward her he embraced her tenderly "Really! Can you tell me what did you see?"

Coina looked at him while she tried very hard not to cry "I ... I ... saw ... Really tall figure ... Wearing something really black ... like ... the thing ... uncle Eomer wears before he ... .go to fight ... and ... he was ... saying something ... sounds like "You cannot hide',"You cannot escape",then I ... saw ... I saw him ... grab a gold necklace then ... he ... he destroy it with his hands ... he ... he was laughing really scary laugh then ... I ...I ...saw home and ... every house around are destroyed nothing there but rocks and black smoke "she said then she start sobbing on Gandalf chest. Gandalf was really shocked his eyes really wide he turned to look at Eowyn who is covering her mouth with her hand the look in her eyes like she just saw a ghost

** ... to be continued...**

**Will this is it my last update. I'm not going to update for a while I have a lot of exams coming and a trip for a few days wish me luck. don't give up on this story I will return ^_^ thank you for reading goodbye**


End file.
